


I love you

by iheartdana



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartdana/pseuds/iheartdana
Summary: Listen, 1) Really bad at titles 2) really bad at summary 3)pretty good at writing so why not give it a go?





	1. Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. You are a brave soul to read this. Have fun. It gets better. I promise.

“Knock,knock! Can I come in?” Corny ask knocking on Maybelle’s office door. 

“Yeah, of course you can. What’s up?” Maybelle said turning to face him. 

“I,um, came to invite you to my daughter’s 6th birthday party.” Corny said walking towards her. 

“Oh my goodness. She’s 6 already?” Maybelle ask. 

“Yep. She’s getting big on me.” Corny said. 

“Gosh. I remember when she was born. If I didn’t I would be losing my mind. I was in the room.” Maybelle said getting up and walking towards him, giving him a hug. 

“May, I want to talk to you about something else too.” Corny said releasing her and walking towards her desk. 

“Yeah. What’s up?” Maybelle said following behind him. Before he could say anything, Alexandria, his daughter, came running in the room. 

“Daddy!” Alex screamed running to him. 

“Hi baby girl. Did you have fun with Tracy and Penny?” Corny ask. Alex just nodded and ran to Maybelle. 

“Belle!” She screeched. She laid her head on Maybelle’s chest and took a deep breath. 

“Hi honeydew. How are you?” Maybelle ask stroking her honey blonde hair. 

“I’m good. Do you want to know what I found out?” Alex ask climbing in Maybelle’s lap. 

“Sure” 

“My name is your middle name.” Alex said pointing to herself then to Maybelle. 

“It sure is.” Maybelle said, making sure to sound like she didn’t already know. 

“Daddy, did you do that on purpose?” Alex ask. 

“I did” Corny said. He was surprised that she was able to use a word like “purpose”. She was only 5. 

“Why?” 

“Well. I thought it was a pretty name.” Corny said. 

“Oh. Otay.” 

“Hey, can you go find Inez or someone to play with so I can talk to Belle?” Corny ask Alex. 

“Yep. Bye bye Belle!” Alex said kissing Maybelle on the cheek and running out the room. 

“Bye bye baby.” Maybelle responded lovingly. 

“Maybelle, can I admit something to you?” Corny ask taking her hand again. She nodded and gestured for him to go ahead. He started to open his mouth to say something but he dropped her hand and closed his mouth.

“Hey what's wrong?” Maybelle ask concerned. When he didn’t say anything,she stood up in front of him and placed a hand on his cheek. 

“Is everything okay?” she ask. He sighed and put a hand on top of her’s and shyly nodded. 

“I just. You know that it’s really hard to raise a little girl without the other parent in the home and she keeps asking ‘daddy where’s my mommy?’ and,” Corny started but stopped there. He wanted to keep talking but he didn’t trust his mouth to say anything else causing him some trouble,“can you keep Alex for a couple nights? I have to go somewhere.” Corny ask. 

“Yeah sure.” 

“Does she still have clothes at your house?” Corny ask, as he stood up to leave. 

“Sure does and she can sleep with me in my bed. I haven’t gotten her toddler room transformed into her big girl room yet.” Maybelle said to him. 

“You still have a room for her?” Corny ask in amazement. 

“I sure do. I will always have a room for her as long as her daddy and I are best friends.” Maybelle said, starting to pack up for the night. 

“Maybelle you are amazing.You know that?” he said, as she urged him out to room so she could lock up. 

“I do now that you told me.” Maybelle said, as she locked the door to her office. Corny just chuckled and moved in for a hug, but a certain little girl kept tugging on his suit jacket. 

“Daddy. Daddy!” Alex repeated over and over until Corny finally answered her. 

“Yes Alex?” Corny ask, picking her up. 

“Daddy, i’m sleepy. I wanna go home.” Alex said ,laying her head on his shoulder. Maybelle smiled at the cute sight ,and her heart got all tight. She had always wanted Corny and Alex to be her family right along with Seaweed and Inez. Maybelle really did love Corny, but she had to accept that she would never be more than his best friend. As long as she was able to be close to him, she was alright, in her mind, but in her heart she knew that she would always long to want more. 

“You’re not going home with Daddy tonight. You are going to go to Belle’s for a couple nights. Okay?” Corny said. She nodded and gave Corny a kiss on his cheek. She reached out for Maybelle to take her and she did. Alex laid her head on Maybelle and snuggled down on her. 

“You tell Daddy bye.” Maybelle told Alex. 

“Bye bye Daddy. I love you.” Alex said. 

“I love you to Alex.” Corny said back to her. 

“Bye Corny.” Maybelle told him as she started to walk away with Alex in her arms. 

“Goodbye May,” Corny said as she walked away and when she was just out of hearing range he said, “I love you.”


	2. Mommy

After struggling to open the door to the shop, Maybelle carried an already asleep Alexandria into the warm loving environment. Carrying Alex in her arms reminded her of all the times she carried Inez in the shop as a little girl. Now her baby was almost 18 years old. As she thought of Inez she also wondered where she was. She didn’t tell Maybelle with who or where she was going when they were at the station, she just said she would be home tomorrow morning to change clothes. Maybelle was not the kind of mother that would worry too much over her kids, and she knew Inez was a good girl, so she trusted her and shrugged off the thought. Maybelle swiftly carried Alex throughout the shop/house and back to her room. Maybelle laid her down carefully and got herself ready for bed before waking Alex and doing the same for her. 

“BB,” Alex said. BB was the even shorter name that Alex called Maybelle when she didn’t feel like saying Bell, “where is daddy going?” she ask. 

“I don’t know baby, but he will be okay and you will be too. Okay?” Maybelle assured her as she slid an extra gown over the small, thin-framed, girl. Maybelle brushed and pulled back the little blonde’s hair into a ponytail, and tucked her down in her side of Maybelle’s bed. As Maybelle settled down on her side of the bed, she couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t help but wonder what the rest of Corny’s confession was and it was eating at her brain and heart. 

“BB,” a small voice said. Maybelle thought that Alex had already gone back to sleep, but they both turned over to see each other and alex said, “ I love you.” 

“I love you too Alex but it’s time to go night night.” 

“BB, my daddy loves you too.” Alex said. Maybelle didn’t know wether to take her seriously or to just wave it off, but her heart said to listen. So she pulled herself to a sitting position and Alex did the same. Maybelle turned on the small lamp on the nightstand next to her bed and pulled Alex next to her. 

“What do you mean ‘daddy loves me too’? How do you know?” Maybelle questioned. She knew in her mind that she shouldn’t be doing this and that ALex was just a 5 year old with a vivid imagination but her heart kept screaming to do it. 

“Well, he ask me one night if I would like to have a mommy, and I said yes. Then he ask me if I would love to have BB as my mommy, and I said yes. He said that he loved you very much and that he would like to make you my mommy someday. He said that it might take a long time for you to become my mommy but since he loved you so much that he would try his hardest to make it happen sooner.” Alex explained. Maybelle couldn’t believe her ears. Corny wanted the same thing he did. He wants her and she wants him, but they both don’t know how to express that to one another. Maybelle sat in silence in shock and not knowing what to say.

“BB, do you love my daddy?” Alex ask. Maybelle was surprised at the question because she had never had to answer it out loud before. 

“Yes. I do love your daddy a lot.” Maybelle said. She had finally told someone other than god how she felt and it felt like a thousand pound weight was lifted off of her shoulders. 

“BB, can I call you mommy when Daddy isn’t around?” Alex shyly ask. 

“Nothing would make me happier.” Maybelle said laying Alex back down but this time so close to her that Alex could feel and hear the beating of Maybelle’s heart and turned out the light.

“Goodnight Mommy.”

“Goodnight baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you want more!


	3. Spark

It had been 3 week since Maybelle and Alexandria's conversation and Maybelle and Corny’s relationship remained non-existent. Everyday they would talk to each other but the subject of them being an object never showed up in their conversations. 

There was a gentleman by the name of Simon in the grocery store the morning after Alex and Maybelle had talked. He happened to spot Maybelle and thought that she was absolutely beautiful. He decided that he was going to pursue her. 

Maybelle was picking up some snacks for Alex when the gentleman tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the tall, handsome, caramel skinned man and wondered what he needed her for. 

“Excuse me ma’am. My name is Simon Jones. I hope you don’t mind me saying this but you are the most beautiful woman I have seen in a long time and I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner sometime?” Simon bravely stated. 

“ Oh. Why thank you. I haven’t been complemented like that in a long time. My name is Maybelle Stubbs and I think I will take you up on your offer to dinner.” That’s how it began. 

Maybelle had gone out with Simon 7 times in 3 weeks. They always went for dinner and dancing and Simon always dropped Maybelle off at her home afterwards. Maybelle was truly happy but couldn’t help thinking of Corny. She obviously still loved him and Alex. Anytime she would see Alex and hear Alex call her “mommy” , she felt guilty. 

Tonight, they were on his couch watching a movie, but the movie was coming to an end and possibly the relationship too. 

“I have had a really great time with you.” Simon said, turning the movie off. 

“ I have too but,” Maybelle started but got cut off by Simon’s lips pressed against her’s. She tensed up at the surprise. She looked for the spark between them, but there was not one. The only thing Maybelle felt was the guilt of loving someone else tugging at her heart. She gently pushed him away and stood up. 

“Simon, I can’t keep seeing you when my heart is with someone else. I am so sorry.” Maybelle ran out of his house starting to walk the half a block to Corny’s house. She needed to see him. She needed to tell him how much he meant to her. She needed for him to know that she loved him and she needed to hear it back. The heavy raindrops drenched her as they fell as steady as her burning hot tears down her face, the rain making it unnoticeable to anyone who saw her. Maybelle arrived at his door, she thought about knocking but she knew that she was invited in any time she wanted and that Corny always left a spare key for her and the kids in the mailbox. As she walked back down the driveway to retrieve the key, she thought of what she would say, and how she would say it. After feeling around in the mailbox and reaching the key, she bravely trudged back up the driveway, each heavy footstep mimicking her pounding heart. Her hands and fingers shook as she unlocked the door and the door felt extra heavy as she pushed it open. . 

“Corny I-” Maybelle started to say but was shortly left speechless. Corny was sitting on the couch, Alexandria standing in front of it, and a brunette, her back to Maybelle, sitting across from him, with an open ring box in his hand, and it pushed out towards the brunette. She didn’t say anything her natural instinct told her to run. So, she dropped the key and ran. She forsook the safeness of the sidewalk and ran out in the street. She ran not knowing where she was going, she was just trying to get away. Corny had begun to run after her, trying to explain himself and trying to get her somewhere safe and dry. 

“May please!” he yelled towards her. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him. At that point they made eye contact , but at the same time, a car was speeding down the street, and didn’t see her. Corny saw the car and by the time he realized that it was not going to stop, it was too close to her for him to get there and move her. 

“Maybelle watch out!” Corny yelled again. The tires screeched as the brakes were being hit, but it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Hope you enjoyed that chapter.


	4. Please

“Is Belle going to be okay Daddy?” Alex ask as they sat in the waiting room. Inez was sitting worried and anxious in the chair next to her and Seaweed was pacing the floor. 

 

“I’m sure Belle will be just fine.” Corny answered, though he was still unsure himself.  Penny had tried to stop her husband from worrying himself too much, but when she failed she went to take Alex to the vending machine to keep their minds off Maybelle. 

 

“Excuse me ma’am,” Corny ask the front desk receptionist, “may I go back and see Maybelle Stubbs? Are visitors allowed?” 

 

“Well it depends are you a family member or spouse?” The receptionist ask gently.

 

“That’s why I need to see her,” he pulled the ring box out of his pocket, “ _ please _ .” The receptionist nodded in understanding and guided him back to her room.  He pushed the door open and saw her lying there eyes shut and lips only slightly parted. 

 

#####  “May,” he whispered silently as he fled to her side. He took her hand and noticed it was still warm. Her hands were always warm, not sweaty, and always fit so perfectly in his hands.  He took the ring box back out of his pocket and slid the ring on her finger, liking how it looked on her. It belonged there all these years. Corny knew that, he just didn’t have the courage to outwardly express how he felt to Maybelle or anyone else.  

 

“I love you. Please know that. Please understand that I don’t want anybody else.  _ Please  _ tell me you love me too. Please wake up soon.” Corny said before kissing her lips lightly and walking back out of the room. 

 

Hours had passed and they all remained on edge, eagerly awaiting Maybelle's consciousness. When Maybelle finally woke up, she had noticed where she was and was confused on why she was there. While she looked around the room, her eye caught a glimpse of the ring and she looked down at her hand to see that it was the same ring Corny had out for the brunette. She suddenly remembered what happened. All of her emotions came flooding back to her and she wondered to herself,  _ why?  _ She pulled on the string attached to the nurses’ station and signaled to the nurse that she needed her assistance. 

 

“Glad to see you awake. What can I help you with Ms. Maybelle?” the nurse ask. 

 

“Is my family allowed back here yet? You know since i’m awake?” Maybelle ask sitting up a little straighter. 

 

“Well,yes, but only one at a time,”  the nurse explained, but as she noticed the look of disappointment on Maybelle’s face and felt that she could make an exception, “okay, two, but that’s all Maybelle.” Maybelle smiled brightly and caused the nurse to smile and turn out of the room. 

 

“Thank you!” Maybelle yelled as she left the room. She patiently waited for the first two to come see her, but when 5 minutes rolled by and not a soul had came to her room she got worried. Just then her own two kids came running in the room, fleeing to her side. 

 

“Mama are you okay?” Inez ask taking her right hand. 

 

“I’m alright baby, just a little bruised.” Maybelle answered her, placing that same hand on her cheek. Inez smiled at her mother and the three of them had a conversation until a gentle knock came on the door. 

 

“Who is it?” Seaweed ask.

 

“It’s me Seaweed. I wanna see her but it’s only two at a time.” Penny yelled back. Inez stood up from the side of Maybelle’s bed and let Penny in with Seaweed. 

 

“I’ll be back later mama.” Inez said exiting the room. 

 

“Hi Ms.Maybelle.” Penny said taking Inez’s previous spot beside Maybelle.

 

“Pumkin how many times do I have to tell you? I am your mother-in-law. You don’t have to call me Ms.Maybelle, honey. You can call me anything you want.” Maybelle said placing a hand on her arm.

 

“Ok… mom?” Penny questioned. Maybelle smiled and looked over to Seaweed. 

 

“You couldn’t have picked better baby boy.” Maybelle said approvingly. She looked at Seaweed who bore the biggest smile on his face. 

 

“Well, we um have something to tell you,” Penny said, making Maybelle redirect her focus, “We’re having a baby.” Maybelle was in shock for a few seconds, but she remembered that they weren’t kids anymore and that they could handle themselves. 

 

“Wow. I’m going to be a Grandma. I can’t believe it.” Maybelle said a smile beginning to spread on her face. She reached out for Penny to give her a hug and Penny fell into the loving arms, remembering the morning right after the Ms. Teenage Hairspray pageant, 7 years ago. 

 

_ ~Flashback~  _

 

_ “Penny, come on get up honey. You’ve gotta get to school.” Maybelle said standing over the brunette, who was sleeping on her couch.  _

 

_ “Ms.Maybelle, i’m scared.” Penny said opening her eyes. She sat up allowing Maybelle to take a seat next to her.  _

 

_ “What’s the matter?” Maybelle ask.  _

 

_ “The kids at school are going to look at me weird and they’re going to tease Seaweed and me.” Penny said looking into Maybelle’s eyes. Maybelle could see the fear and worry in Penny’s brown orbs, so she decided that she would go to the school today and talk to the principle.  _

 

_ “Penny, honey, I will go with all of you to school today, and talk to the principal so none of you will get picked on alright. Everyone is going to leave you alone. Okay?” Maybelle reassured her. Penny nodded and Maybelle reached out to her for a hug, Penny willingly falling into her arms. It was the best hug she had ever had.  _

 

_ ~End of Flashback~  _

 

“Penny I think we should let somebody else in here to see her.” Seaweed said  standing and giving his mother a kiss on her forehead. Penny withdrew herself from Maybelle’s embrace and gave her a kiss on her cheek, taking Seaweed’s hand and leaving the room. Just as they were leaving the room. Corny and Alex were walking towards the room. 

 

“Can we go in?” Corny ask. 

 

“Yeah, there’s nobody in there right now.” Seaweed said. Corny just nodded and continued on to Maybelle’s room. 

 

“May?” Corny ask opening the door to her room. 

 

“Hey Corny.” She said looking down, avoiding eye contact with him. 

 

“BB!” Alex squealed, running towards Maybelle. 

 

“Hi Alex.” Maybelle said a bit brighter. Alex stood next to Maybelle and carefully laid her head down on Maybelle’s chest. 

 

“May are you okay? How you feeling?” Corny ask sitting down in the chair next to the bed. 

 

“I’m alright. Just a little confused.” Maybelle said balling up her left fist and gazing at the ring on her finger.

 

“May, I love you, and I need you. Alex told me about you all’s conversation and that sealed the deal for me. Maybelle, what you ran away from was me showing my sister this same exact ring and letting her know my plans for my future.  _ Our  _ future, May.” Corny said, taking her hand and unballing the fist that she had made. Maybelle looked up and as her brown eyes clashed with his green ones Maybelle saw nothing but honesty and his love for her in them. She took it upon herself to kiss him for the first (serious) time ever (Inez insisted that they kiss under the mistletoe every year at the Christmas party)  . They had known each other for 20 years. They had been best friends for 20 years, but to them it felt like they were starting over again. 

 

“Ewww. Nasty.” Alex said disgusted. Maybelle and Corny pulled apart and laughed a bit. 

 

“It’s really not. That’s my way of telling your daddy how much I love him.” Maybelle explained.

 

“Oh. BB does this make you my mommy now?” Alex ask crawling carefully into Maybelle’s lap.

 

“Well not until your daddy and I are married but you already call me mommy so you don’t have to change anything.” Maybelle said. 

 

“She already calls you mommy?” Corny ask placing a hand on Maybelle’s cheek. 

 

“Mhm, but she can only call me that when you’re not around. Well, she couldn’t, but now she can.” Maybelle told him. He smiled gently and placed another kiss on her lips. 

 

“Again?” Alex ask as she wiggled in Maybelle’s lap. 

 

“Sorry Alex.” Maybelle apologized before kissing the little girl on her forehead. 

 

“You are going to have to get used to it. It’s weird at first but I promise, we will try to not make it as gross.” Corny said.

 

“Knock Knock” the nurse said coming in the room. 

 

“Hi. Come on in.” Maybelle instructed. 

 

“Good news. We’re getting you out of here today. Well in about 10-15 minutes or as quickly as you can sign forms and get your clothes on.”  the nurse said walking a little further in the room and handing a big stack of papers with a pen on top of them. The nurse pointed out where and what to sign, Maybelle signed and the nurse left the room. 

 

“Well, I get to get out of here. I have to get dressed but all I have is my dress I came in here with.” Maybelle said as Alex eased off of her lap. 

 

“Inez brought you a Tshirt dress and some flats. Your other dress is out there in Seaweed’s car. By the way,” Corny said walking to the hospital drawers and pulling out the dress Inez brought, “i’ve never seen that dress before. Is it new?” he continued handing the dress to her. 

 

“It is. How do you know?” Maybelle ask pretty impressed and surprised. 

 

“When you love someone you start to memorize how they move, what they wear, the changing of their hairstyle, even the jewelry, because you are so entangled in them and when they are around that's all you can focus on.” Corny said slipping behind her bed and untying her hospital gown. He helped her ease the dress on in a sitting position. 

 

“Wow. I love you too Corny.” Maybelle said, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck and as she inhaled his wonderful scent, she fought off the urge to kiss him for Alex’s sake. She let Corny go and he helped her to her feet and Alex helped her with her shoes. They walked out of the hospital room and to the lobby to meet everyone else. 

 

“Mama!” Inez said hopping out of her seat. 

 

“Are they letting you out of here?” Seaweed ask. 

 

“Yep I get to go home.” Maybelle said, a little wobbly so she held on tight to Corny. 

 

“Who’s going to be at the house with you and help run the shop downstairs?” Penny ask taking Seaweed’s hand. 

 

“Corny is, but we need one of you to take Alex.” Maybelle said coming to the realization that she was Corny’s go-to person to watch Alex but, she couldn’t do it. 

 

“We can. For how long?” Seaweed ask squeezing Penny’s hand a bit. 

 

“About 4 or 5 days.” Corny said recalling the nurses instructions.

 

“That’s fine.” Penny said. 

 

“Thank you so much. I put the key back in the mailbox so you all can go by there and get her things while I take May home.” Corny said opening the arm that was not being used as Maybelle’s stabilizer to give the kids a hug. 

 

“Mommy and Daddy will see you later ok?” Corny said to Alex. 

 

“Ok. Bye bye Daddy.” Alex said giving him a hug. She moved over to Maybelle and gave her a gentle squeeze, which Maybelle tried her hardest to return. 

 

“Bye bye Mommy.”  

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thanks for enduring this! Comment if ya feel it. Also I don’t know why that one paragraph is so weird. I’m sorry.


	5. Yes

“May, your bath is ready! You undressed?” Corny yelled from the bathroom. Maybelle was sitting on the bed, undressed with a towel draped over her and not fully paying attention because she was distracted by the shiny rock on her finger. 

“May, did you hear me?” Corny said walking out of the bathroom to help get her to her bath. He saw her staring at her ring and felt his heart grow two sizes. He walked over in front of her and lifted her head by her chin up to face him. 

“Corny? When did you give this to me?” Maybelle ask, looking up at him. 

“A couple hours before you woke up.” Corny answered her simply. He helped her stand up and they began the walk back to the bathroom. 

“Who let you back there?” 

“The receptionist.” Corny said continuing to help ease her in her bathtub. Once she was down in there, he gave her a kiss on her forehead and left the bathroom. 

“Corny?” Maybelle yelled about 30 seconds later. Corny ran to the bathroom, worried that she may have hurt something. 

“You okay?” Corny ask,out of breath from running. 

“Yes. I just want you here with me.” Maybelle said reaching out her hand. He took it in his and kissed it gently sitting on the ground next to the tub. Hypnotised by her voice, Corny sat with his head against the wall as she sang beautiful love songs. Maybelle managed to wash herself thoroughly with one hand because she refused to let go of Corny’s. 

“May have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard?” Corny ask her handing her the towel she ask for. 

“Every chance you get.” Maybelle said reaching up for his help. He helped her stand and get to the seat just inside the bathroom to dry and lotion. 

“Corny, how long have you had feelings for me?” Maybelle ask while taking off her ring to apply lotion to her body. 

“19 years.”he answered honestly. He brought her clothes and sat them next to her for when she was ready.

“Why didn’t tell me 19 years ago then?” Maybelle ask grabbing her undergarments and painfully sliding them on. 

“I was afraid. I didn’t know how and I didn’t know how you would respond. I didn’t know you felt the same way, and when I finally muster up the courage, you run.” Corny answered helping her slide a gown on. He realized that he hadn’t “officially” proposed to Maybelle so he took the time to do it then. 

“May,” he ask, grabbing the ring off the small table and getting on one knee, “ I never actually proposed. So, will you Maybelle Alexandria Stubbs, marry me?” Maybelle laughed a little and smiled and gently grabbed both sides of his face giving him a soft kiss. 

“Answer your question?” Maybelle ask, draping her arms over his shoulders. He pretend pondered for a minute then shook his head. 

“Nope. I need to hear you say it.”

“Yes, Corny, I will marry you.” Maybelle told him, making him spread an ear-to-ear smile on his face. She took her arms off his shoulders and he slid the ring onto her finger. He helped her up and out of the bathroom, and leading her to her bed. He lay her down and covered her up.

“Goodnight Maybelle.” He told her kissing her forehead. As he turned to walk away, she grabbed his hand, turning him back.

“Where you going?”

“To the guest room. Why?” Corny ask. Maybelle frowned and Corny was confused. The guest room was right next to hers so if she needed anything, he would be right there. 

“Why don’t you sleep in here with me?” Maybelle ask pointing to the empty space in her bed.

“You sure?” Corny ask making sure she would be comfortable if he slept with her. 

“Yeah, I gotta get used to someone in my bed again.” Maybelle said jokingly. 

“No. Really May.” Corny ask. Maybelle nodded her head and pat the side of the bed. He still looked hesitant and Maybelle sighed. He noticed her trying to sit up on her own and helped her up. He noted that she was trying to talk to him, so he sat in front of her, being mindful of her legs.

“Corny, what’s the matter?” Maybelle ask. He gave her a look of questioning. Like he didn’t understand why she would ask him that question. 

“Nothing, May. I just didn’t know if you’d be comfortable with me sleeping in your bed.” Corny said.

“If I wasn’t would I have invited you?” Maybelle ask. Corny loved Maybelle, but sometimes she made him feel a little stupid. That’s not her fault, and sometimes Corny actually liked it. He shook his head and lowered it as if he had been defeated. Maybelle lifted his head back up and gave him a soft kiss.

“Corny, do you know how long i’ve been waiting for you to be in my bed? Just to hold me, love me, to just have you near me, and yes, the other way too.” Maybelle ask. Corny shook his head. 

“For about 19 or 20 years. So go get ready, come back and get in this bed.” Maybelle told him. He gave her another kiss and helped her lay back down, walking out of the room to get ready for bed. 

“May, “ Corny ask sliding next to her in bed a few minutes later, “can I hold you? Are you going to be comfortable?”

“If I am not, i'm going to have to deal with it. I've been needing and waiting on that question for a long time.” Maybelle said. Corny held her wrist for a second then slid his fingers down to intertwine with her's. He carefully slid his other arm under her doing the same with the other wrist and hand. 

“I love you.” Corny told her and kissed her neck gently. 

“I love you too.” 

“I'm IN love with you.” 

“I'm IN love with you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!


	6. Michelle

“Hey Momma?” Inez ask walking into Maybelle’s room weeks later. Maybelle and Corny were in the bed talking and laughing, enjoying being with each other. 

“Yes, baby girl?” Maybelle ask sitting up in the bed, turning her attention to her daughter. Inez looked nervous and pale. Corny sat up in the bed next to Maybelle and also focused on Inez’s odd demeanor. 

“Hey. Corny.” Inez said voice trembling as if she was avoiding something. 

“Hi, princess.” Corny responded. Corny had known Inez all her life and she was always his little princess, no matter how old she was. 

“I have to tell you all something.” Inez said taking tiny steps toward the bed. 

“What is it, Nezzy?” Maybelle said patting the space on the bed where she wanted Inez to sit. She hesitantly sat, and took a deep breath, Maybelle and Corny on edge in suspense. 

“I like boys-” Inez started but Maybelle cut her off. 

“Ok. I know that. Do you have a new boyfriend or something?” Maybelle ask. Inez shook her head. 

“But, Mommy, I also like…. girls.” Inez said holding her breath afterwards. Maybelle didn’t know what to say. It caught her completely off guard. She was accepting of people who liked people of the same sex but the news came so fast to her that she just froze. Corny was in the same position but played it really cool, disguising it fairly well. Maybelle, however, not so much. 

“Ok, baby. I mean, whatever makes you happy. I support you. As long as whoever you bring home to us, loves you and you love them. That’s all that matters. Okay? I still love you the same.” Maybelle said finally unfreezing. Inez released half of the breath she was holding. She looked over to Corny, awaiting his response. 

“Yeah, princess. I don’t and won’t look at you any different. I totally support you.” Corny said in agreeance. Inez exhaled and smiled, relieved she finally told them. 

“So, who is she? What’s her name? Where’d you meet her? What she look like?” Maybelle ask. 

“Her name is Michelle. We met on campus as school, and she is beautiful. She’s not my first girlfriend though, mom.” Inez said. 

“Okay. Just wanted to know if there was one. So why did you decide to tell us about this one and not the other ones?” Maybelle ask. 

“Because we are getting pretty serious and she wants to spend christmas with us.” Inez told them. 

“That’s fine with me. I would love to meet her.” Maybelle said. Inez smiled once more and gave Maybelle a hug. 

“I love you so much, mom.” Inez said. 

“You too, Corny.” She told him, giving him his own hug. 

“Love you too.” they said together. They all laughed for a moment before Inez got up and left the room. 

“Well, that was not expected.” Maybelle said lying back down in the bed. 

“Yeah. Didn’t see that coming at all.” Corny said wrapping his arms around her. 

“Quick question.” Maybelle stated.

“Hm?”   
“When am I going to meet your parents?” Maybelle ask coming to the realization that over the span of 20 years she had never met them. Corny started to get chills. He broke out in a nervous sweat.

“Um, I don’t know. I’ll call them and find out. How about that?”

“Ok. Fine with me. Night.” She said not giving it a second thought. She kissed him and rolled over, took off her ring, laying on the table, and turned off the light. 

“Night, May.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inez is 2007 version Inez


	7. You are my baby now

“Maybelle?” Corny ask lying in the bed with Maybelle about a month later. 

“Yes Corny?” Maybelle ask back turning over to face him. He looked at her facial features admiring how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have her as his. 

“I’m really nervous for tomorrow.” Corny admitted to her shamefully. She gave him a look of confusion and wanted to understand more. 

“Why? I’m just meeting your family. Don’t they watch the show?” Maybelle ask. She had been wanting to meet his family before the wedding in March, so she decided for Christmas weekend. They (her, Corny, Alex, Inez ,Michelle, Seaweed, and Penny) were going to spend Christmas there this year. 

“No. They are a little teeny tiny bit racist.” Corny said fast, flinching as if were expecting to get hit. 

“Rory Oliver Collins! Why didn’t you tell me?” Maybelle ask getting a little upset. 

“Because I really want them to meet you and know that their son is marrying the most beautiful, loving, kind, amazing person in the world and that her skin is a darker tint than mine but that’s okay because it only enhances her beauty and doesn’t make her any different than us. Come on May please.” Corny said taking her in arms as a way to coax her into going. 

“Okay but what about Inez and Michelle or Seaweed and Penny? I want my kids to be comfortable to be whoever they are and be with whoever they want anywhere that they go. I can stand being uncomfortable but when it comes to my babies, that’s a different situation.” Maybelle explained. Corny was about to explain what was going on but they both heard a blood-curdling scream come from Alexandria’s room. They both jumped out of bed and moved as fast as they could to get to Alex. 

“Alex are you okay?” Maybelle ask rushing to her side, immediately scooping Alex up in her arms. Alex was shaking and crying so hard that when she tried to explain anything, neither Corny nor Maybelle could understand what she was saying. 

“Calm down Alex. Tell us what’s wrong.” Corny said squatting in front of her and Maybelle. 

“I had a bad dream.” Alex told them burying the side of her head in Maybelle’s chest feeling safe and warm in her embrace. 

“What was it about honey dew?” Maybelle ask stroking the six year olds honey blonde hair. 

“I had a dream that this lady named Amber had come and taken me away from you and Daddy. She kept calling herself Mommy and as she was taking me, you didn’t try to stop her.” Alex explained. Corny tensed up at the mentioning of Amber’s name. He hated her with all the fibers in his body. Amber was Alexandria’s biological mother. A few nights after the Miss Teenage Hairspray, Amber had seen Corny at a diner and slipped something in his drink, next thing he knows, he’s waking up next to her in a dimly lit hotel room and 9 months later Alexandria enters the world. 

“It’s okay Alex it was only a dream.” Maybelle comforted the little child. 

“Daddy is Amber my mommy?” Alex ask looking Corny straight in the eyes. 

“No. BB is mommy remember?” Corny said. 

“No Daddy. BB is my mommy now. Was Amber my mommy when I was born?” Alex ask shifting in Maybelle’s lap to have a head to head conversation with Corny. 

“Yes. She was, but like you said BB is mommy now so you don't have to worry about her.” Corny said looking up at Maybelle.

“If Amber ever tried to come get me from you, would you stop her?” Alex ask. 

“Absolutely. You are my baby now. I would never let anyone else take you from me. I love you too much.” Maybelle told her hugging her tightly. 

“Yes. Nobody will EVER take you away from us okay?” Corny added. 

“Mommy? Daddy? Can I sleep with you tonight?” Alex ask giving Maybelle the certain set of puppy-dog eyes that she knew Maybelle couldn’t say no to. 

“Yes you can honey.” Maybelle said standing up with the tiny child. They walked back to Maybelle and Corny’s room and lay down, Alex in between them, both covering and shielding her with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeettttt! Are we shook or what??


	8. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: suggestive language,, really sorry!  
> Also, plz read the note at the end

“Ma? Is that everything?” Inez ask peeking her head in Maybelle's room. 

“Sure is. You ready?” Maybelle answered after sliding the back of her earring on. 

“No. I'm scared.”

“Honey, you and Michelle don't have to come, and really if you do and feel uncomfortable at any moment, Corny said we would all pack up and leave.” 

“Why didn't you marry Corny 20 years ago?” Inez ask jokingly. 

“If I did you wouldn't be here.” Maybelle joked back. Corny made his way down the hallway hearing his fiance and almost step daughter talking and laughing. 

“Hey! Everyone else is ready. How bout you all?” Corny ask, peeping his head in the doorway. 

“We were just headed to you.” Inez answered moving towards the door, Maybelle close behind. The three made it to the rest of the group and loaded in their cars. Michelle and Inez were in Michelle's car. Seaweed, Penny, and Alex in Maybelle's car, and Corny and Maybelle in Corny's car. 

“Hey honey, I need to tell you something before we get to your parents' house. It was supposed to be one of your Christmas presents, but I don't think I can hold off telling you anymore.” Maybelle said placing her hand on top of his on her thigh. 

“What's up, darling?” Corny ask rubbing her thigh slightly. 

“I'm, we'll were, you're,” Maybelle stammered because she didn't know how to tell him. 

“Pause. Breathe. Then talk.” Corny guided. 

“Alex is going to be a big sister.” Maybelle said so quickly Corny couldn't understand her. 

“What was that, love? Slow down and just say it. It’s me, honey.” Corny reassured her. 

“We’re having a baby.” Maybelle said after taking a deep breath. Corny pulled the car over so fast it made Maybelle’s head spin. 

“Really?” Corny ask in disbelief. Maybelle nodded shyly and chewed on her lip nervously. 

“How far along?” 

“Four months.” 

“Wow.” 

“Is that a good wow or a bad wow?”

“That was a very good wow. We’re having a baby!” Corny told her. She smiled and he leaned in to kiss her. When their lips met a horn blared and a car pulled up behind them. Seaweed hopped out the car and walked up to Corny’s window. 

“You guys alright?” Seaweed ask after Corny rolled down his window. 

“We are just fine. We’re about to get back on the road.” Corny said looking at Seaweed. 

“We have to stop at the nearest gas station. Alex and Penny have to pee.” Seaweed told them. 

“Okay. Tell Michelle and Inez so we can all stop together.” Corny told him. Seaweed nodded and headed back to tell the girls. When they all got to the gas station the ladies went to the restroom while the guys bought snacks and drinks for everyone. 

“Hey Corny that’s a lot of snacks for you and Momma. Is everything okay?” Seaweed ask as he saw Corny’s arms full of food. 

“Everything’s fine. I like to constantly eat while I drive that’s all.” Corny said as if it really were the truth. He knew Maybelle wanted to tell everyone on her own terms so he made up a quick, believable lie and went with it. Seaweed just shrugged it off and paid for his, penny’s, Michelle, and Inez’s things and stepped aside so Corny could pay for Alex, his, and Maybelle’s things. When the ladies left the bathrooms they took the food and got in the cars while Seaweed and Corny went to the restroom. After everyone was situated, they were back on the road. 

“Corny this is a LOT of food.” Maybelle said looking at the array of snacks in the bags and her lap. 

“I didn’t know how much you needed.” Corny said shrugging his shoulders. Maybelle laughed and put a hand on his arm. 

“Awe, honey, I keep forgetting you weren’t there for Amber’s pregnancy. I don’t need all this food. We’re actually not all that hungry right now. But thank you.” Maybelle said holding onto his hand that was off the steering wheel. She placed a sweet kiss on his cheek and set back in her seat for a nap. 

••••••••••••••

“May, wake up. We’re here.” Corny said tapping her shoulder slightly. She was such a beautiful sight even when she was asleep. Maybelle’s eyes fluttered open and landed on Corny’s smile. His smile could brighten even her darkest days. It brought her so much comfort. So, she smiled back, sitting up and preparing herself to get out of the car. 

“I’m ready when you are.” Maybelle assured herself as much as she could. 

“Okay. Time to introduce my family to my pregnant fiancé, her daughter who is dating a girl, her son who has a pregnant white wife and my 6 year old daughter. This should be fun.” 

“We’ll be fine. Let’s go.” 

•••••••••••••

“And last but definitely not least, my fiancé Maybelle Alexandria Stubbs.” Corny said introducing his brother sister and mother to his new family. 

“It is so nice to meet y’all after all these years. Why don’t y’all have a seat?” Corny’s mother, Maradith, said gesturing to the couches and chairs around the living room. 

“Mommy can I sit on your lap?” Alex ask  
Maybelle patting her legs. 

“Sure hun but you have to climb up here. Mommy can’t lift you because of what I told you remember?” Maybelle answered. Alex just nodded and climbed her way into Maybelle’s lap carefully avoiding her mother’s stomach. 

“Mommy?” Jason, Corny’s brother, ask. 

“Yep! BB is Mommy.” Alex said. 

“Alex had been calling Maybelle, Belle, BB and sometimes Mommy for a long time so when we got engaged, it became Mommy.” Corny explained to his confused family. 

“Well your father should be back soon. If you all want to settle into the guest rooms before dinner feel free. I am going to finish cooking.” Meredith said excusing herself. 

“Wanna come see my old room?” Corny ask Maybelle and Alex. 

“Um duh!” 

•••••••••••••••••

“Damn niggers!” John, Corny’s father, exclaimed while barging in the house. 

“John!” Meredith scolded. 

“Ah dad, you haven’t changed at all on 20 years huh? We’ll if you can excuse me rest of my family, I’m going to get my other part of my family and we’re gonna go.” Corny said. Maybelle was walking up behind him just as he said they were going to go. 

“Why honey?” Maybelle ask sliding her hand into her fiancé’s and lacing their fingers together. 

“Because my father here hasn’t changed a bit. Still the same racist bastard he was 20 years ago.” 

“Rory who is this?” John ask his son ignoring the insult thrown at him. 

“This is my fiancé, Maybelle.”

“She’s pregnant.” John said looking her up and down. 

“What would make you assume that?” Corny shoots back. 

“Why else would you marry her. You had too much fun and ya knocked her up. I mean she’s gorgeous and all but, you’re not the type to marry a nigger.” John said. 

“You know what? Yes, she is pregnant but we were engaged before she got pregnant. I have loved this woman for 20 years and have been waiting for the day that I get to call her my wife. So you can take your negativity and shove it because I’m marrying her whether you like it or not. Now I am going to get the rest of my family and we are going to get the hell out of here because I’d rather them be comfortable being who they are than spend Christmas with you,” he says, then turns to Maybelle and said, “Now, my love, let’s go home, okay?” 

“Please don’t leave. I haven’t spent time with you in 20 years, son. I miss you. Forget your father. I need you all to stay. Please.” Meredith pleaded with him. 

“Ma I don’t know.” 

“Corny please? Penny’s already comfortable and you know how long it takes for a pregnant woman to get comfortable and Alex is taking a nap, which she hasn’t had today. Michelle and Nezzy are sleep too. If it gets worse tomorrow we’ll leave but not tonight. Please?” Maybelle ask making her soon to be husband focus in on her. 

“Oh so there are 2 pregnant women in the house. Oh gosh. Yeah C let em rest.” Angela, Corny’s sister, said. 

“Alright. We will stay, but one more insult out of you about ANY of my kids, we’re out.” Corny said pointing to his dad. 

“You only have 1 kid.” Jason said. 

“No, I have 5 kids and one on the way. I was there IN THE DELIVERY ROOM when Seaweed and Inez were born. Penny and Michelle are their spouses meaning they are my kids too and of course my daughter Alex.” Corny explained. 

“Baby, we’re tired and I’m going to go take a nap before dinner. Come join us?” Maybelle ask trying to steer him away from everything. 

“Yeah. Come on love.” Corny said taking her hand and walking away. 

••••••••••••••

“I’m proud of you.” Maybelle whispered to her soon-to-be- husband that night. 

“For what?” Corny ask. 

“For facing your father the way you did. For keeping your cool during dinner. For staying strong for your family.” Maybelle explained while caressing his chest with small circles. 

“I love you all too much.” 

“We’ll see how tomorrow goes and we’ll decide then whether or not to go.” 

“Okay my love.” 

“Goodnight Mr.Collins.” 

“Goodnight Mrs.Collins.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“I’m IN love with you.” 

“I’m IN love with you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading, plz comment if you want me to continue bc it takes a lot for me to write these and I can carve out time if y’all need me too.


End file.
